Office Love
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori is the CEO of a very big company. He's successful and rich. One of his assistants was sent out on a trip. What happens when they come back. One Shot SasoDei


_**Hey guys! this is a collab between me and Gaarassinon deviantART!**_

_** Enjoy!**_

_** Disclaimer: Gaarassin owns the plot and tittle. I own smut ^^**_

_** Warning: boy on boy lovin ;D smut RATED M!**_

"Here is the paper work you wanted Mr. Akasuna" said a young assistant. The red head looked up form his computer. "Ahhh thank you Miss Raven" said Sasori. The young girl bowed and left. Sasori sighed and turned and looked out his big window. Sasori was the CEO of a big company, he is very successful he looked around his big office. The big door he walked in everyday, the floor to ceiling book shelf, some weird lamp. His big desk with his computer and a picture or two. The red head sighed and looked out his big window again. For someone who has a good has a good job, big house, nice car. Something was missing like a part of his hart was missing. "Mr. Akasuna today's meeting has been moved to tomorrow, and numbers are in the green" said Raven looking at her tablet. "Oh very good" said Sasori form his big chair facing the window, he waved his hand a gold ring sparked in the sun.

Later after everyone went to lunch Sasori was walking back to his office he was on the phone. "Oh Mr. Akasuna" a voice he had not heard in weeks came to his ears. His brown eyes turned and looked at a blond boy with blue eyes in a light brown suit. The boy smiled. "Deidara how was your trip?" the red head smiled. "Its all in my paper work" smiled the blond. "Oh….lets go into my office and go over your um paper work" the red head said opening the door and watched the blond walk in. the red head walked in and closed and locked the door. When the blond turned around Sasori pulled him in to a heated kiss. "Ohhhh will Mr. Akasuna" smiled the blond. "Oh Dei baby I missed you so much" Sasori mumbled in to his lover's neck. "Oh Danna I missed you to I….."Sasori put his finger on his soft lips, "Shh baby Shh"

Sasori loosened Deidara's tie and unbuttoned his shirt and kiss his neck. "Oh Danna ohh hmm" Deidara panted. The redhead licked and sucked lovingly on the sensitive skin, leaving a nice red mark for all to see. "mm, damn baby" he chuckled as he pulled away from the blonde's neck. "you're so hard for me" Sasori purred, seductively. Deidara nodded and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "yeah. J-Just for you Danna~"the redhead grinned, "is there something you want?" he asked, backing the blonde up against his desk. Deidara nodded hopping onto the desk, firmly wrapping his legs around Sasori, bringing them closer and causing their excited members to rub. "mm yes" the blonde moaned rocking his hips against Sasori's. "tell me Dei, what is it that you want" the redhead felt his erection grow as the blonde kept rubbing them together.

He growled in the back of his throat. "I want you to have me, hm. Have me, hard" Another growl sounded from the redhead's throat, "gladly" he cupped the blonde's face and crashed their lips together. Deidara moaned into the kiss as their tongues twisted together. Sasori, being the impatient person he was, threw Deidara's jacket off along with his shirt. The redhead then picked him up, carrying him behind the desk. He sat in his chair and pulled away from the kiss. Deidara rocked on his clothed erection. "oohh Danna!" he moaned.

Sasori threw his head back and undid the blonde's pants. Deidara smiled sweetly, standing up to take of his pants and boxers. The redhead stared at his quivering member hungrily. The blonde got back on to his lap. He trailed one hand up Sasori's chest, his other undoing his belt and pants. Sasori moaned as Deidara played with his nipples, teasingly rubbing them. The blonde licked his lips as he pulled out the redhead's throbbing cock. "Dannaa mmm" he moaned seductively. With one hand, Deidara grabbed their members and rubbed them together. "ahh! Y-Yes Deidara!" Sasori moaned, rocking his hips into the sensation. "Mr. Akasuna" a knock at the door interrupted them. Without another second to spare, the redhead pushed the blonde under his desk. "yes, enter" he said, smoothing out his shirt and hair. A young assistant by the name of Itachi came in, "I heard Deidara was back. I had yet to see him. I have some files he has to attend to"

As Itachi continued to talk, Deidara got bored and looked at his Danna's erection. He smiled deviously and placed his hands on Sasori thighs, massaging them gently. Sasori tried to ignore the sensation, but with the blonde so close to his aching need he couldn't help but get turned on. "ah I see...well why don't you le-" he broke off in a gasp. Itachi gave a confused look, "are you okey, sir?" Deidara continued to lick and nibble gently on the redhead's erection. Sasori nodded, "y-yeahh just leave the files in ah here" he nearly groaned. Deidara quietly chuckled and moved from the head to the base and let his tongue gently lick at his balls. Sasori slightly rocked his hips, "well d-don't waste my time!" he snapped. Itachi nodded and quickly put the files on the desk. The blonde moaned lowly and started to suck, making it seem like he was trying to give it a hickey.

Sasori's head rested on his desk as soon as the Uchiha left. "ohh yeah...nngh" he moaned, thrusting his hips into the sensation. The blonde left his balls and rested his head on the other's lap. "mm Danna~ I didn't know you could get soooo big, yeah" Sasori grunted, "you still have a lot to learn about me, baby" he smirked. "now get that tight sexy ass up onto Danna's lap" Deidara moaned at the dirty talk and complied. "mm, so where do you wanna play?" Sasori purred, stroking the blonde. Deidara gasped and let out a shaky moan, "a-ah on your desk" the redhead grinned, "hehe hop up then"

Deidara nodded and threw the bundled files and paperwork to the ground. He laid back and spread his legs wide, "Danna, I'm ready~" Sasori grinned and went between the blonde's legs. "did you forget something, baby" he pressed his dry, and his rather large, cock against the blonde's unprepared entrance. Deidara closed his eyes, "y-yes, I'm sorry Danna" Sasori kissed his lips gently, "no need to apologize my love. Just prepare yourself, baby~" the blonde nodded and licked three fingers before pressing them against his heat. He inhaled sharply as he slid the first one in.

Sasori moaned lowly and rubbed his aching erection, to ease it a bit. "oohhh Sasori Danna~" Deidara moaned, now roughly finger fucking himself, with three fingers. "mm damnn" Sasori rubbed harder, feeling pre cum form at the tip of his member. "you ready for me, Dei?" the blonde nodded and removed his fingers. "Danna do it! Thrust your hard cock into me, hm!" Deidara moaned seductively. He knew how much Sasori loved dirty talk. Sure, it seemed like Deidara was whoring himself out to his boss. But, it wasn't. The two were the most inseparable pairing ever, they just liked having wild sex. Especially, when Deidara had been away far too long in Sasori's opinion.

Sasori smirked seductively and thrust in hard, "l-like that, baby?" Deidara moaned loudly, "ahh yes! Sasori harder!" thank god for sound proof walls. The redhead thrust in harder, "o-ohh mmmph." he moaned. Deidara wrapped his legs, pushing Sasori deeper into his ass. The blonde's eyes widened when the head of Sasori's cock brushed his prostate. "there Danna! Please right there! I want it hard there!" he moaned out wantonly. Sasori's breathing was ragged, "if hard is what you want, hard is what you're gonna get!" he growled, loving the delicious moans and whimpers from his lover.

He pulled out and thrust in twice as hard, hitting Deidara's prostate. "YES!" the blonde screamed, "more, Danna!" the redhead moaned and leaned down, biting Deidara's neck. He sucked hard as he began to pound into his lover. All the sounds Deidara was making and the incredibly tight wet heat he was thrusting into was bringing him so close. Deidara was close to his limit too. His Danna roughly tearing into his ass and neck were just so pleasurable he couldn't help but cry out for more. He felt pre cum start to bead up at the head. "damn, baby..." Sasori moaned, watching himself slip in and out of Deidara's tight hole. "play with yourself" he said looking up at the blonde's weeping member. Deidara moaned and nodded, "oh I will Sasori Danna!" Sasori closed his eyes, feeling the pressure in his pelvis build up.

The blonde following his every demand was such a big turn on. What could he say, the man loved power. Deidara thrust his hips with his Danna, trying to create a rhythm with his pumping and Sasori's thrusting. "Danna" the blonde moaned, "cum. I want you to fill my insides up" he whispered. Sasori gave one last hard thrust, before he came deep and inside the blonde. He groaned and continued to thrust in and out his office angel.

Sasori grinned in satisfaction when he saw his softened cock covered in his cum. He must of filled the blonde a lot. That look on Sasori's face was all it took for Deidara to cum. He loved seeing his Danna pleased. The redhead took a deep breath before pulling out. He smiled pleasingly as he watched his essence leak down his lover's thighs. Once Deidara regained his breath he sat up, "that was great Danna" Sasori smiled and st back in his chair, "yeah" the blonde smiled back and crawled into his lap, "I love you, yeah" the redhead kissed his forehead, "love you too"

Sasori stared into his blond lovers ocean blue eyes with love as he rubbed his bare lag. "Oh Danna I'm so happy I'm back, sleeping in that hotel room bed by my self sucked yeah!" Said Deidara playing with Sasori's red bangs. The red head smiled. "That house is not the same with out you baby" he said twirling some of Deidara's long blond hair in his finger. Deidara giggled "I said I would come back Mr. Akasuna" Deidara held a little seduction in his voice as he held up his hand with the same gold ring on his finger.

Sasori growled "hmmmmmm baby its sexy how you say my name" he mumbled from the blonds neck. "Mr. Akasuna: Deidara said very sexily in Sasori's ear. Sasori pulled him close he grunted looking up from Deidara's shoulder, there stood Sasori's young assistant, Raven, with a big ass smile on her face. "Sorry to interrupt the welcome home party but, Mr. Akasuna your 3:00 is here and Mr. Deidara those flies Itachi gave you needs to be looked at right a way" smiled Raven, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Looks like work as always yeah!" Smiled Deidara, getting up off of Sasori's lap. Sasori frowned at the loss of this touch. Everyone in the office knew that Deidara and Sasori are deeply involved with each other, so it did not bother them. Sasori watched as his blond got dressed. Sasori fixed his pants and shirt. "Alright baby I'll see you a little later" the red head pulled him close. "Just you wait until I get you home grrrr" Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear, before kissing it and leaving the room. Deidara smiled and grabbed his flies. A little later, Deidara was putting the last of his papers away when Sasori walked by and all he seen was ass. "Oh" Sasori grunted to himself. Deidara was humming to himself when these pair of arms came up and groped his pants. "You ready to go home sexy?" Sasori whispered sexily in Deidara's ear.

"Ooooh" Deidara panted as he felt Sasori's hand on his, now, hard member. "Yeah" moaned the blond. "Good" Sasori purred. Sasori took his hand. They walked down to the parking garage and got in to a red sports car and off they went with Sasori driving. Sasori held Deidara's hand as they drove for a little while, then pulled into a big house. As soon as Deidara walked in to the house Sasori picked him up and held him against the wall. "Guess what baby, we are home" grunted Sasori, kissing Deidara's neck. "Ahhh Danna, oh still horny hmm yeah?" Asked Deidara, as if he did not know. "For you baby, always" smiled Sasori. "Well, take me in to the bedroom Mr. Akasuna, cause I'm gonna ride you long and hard yeah" Deidara whispered in the red heads ear setting him off like a rocket.

The redhead growled deeply in his throat and grabbed the blonde's ass, hoisting him up. Deidara caught on and wrapped his arms and legs around the other. Sasori pressed their lips together, carrying them up the stairs to their shared room. "mm, Danna~" Deidara moaned, moving one hand to run up his shirt. Sasori shivered and made an attempt to open his bedroom door. He broke the kiss to focus somewhat on opening the door. But, it was kind of hard when he had the blonde feeling him up. Deidara rested his head against his shoulder, still running his hands across the redhead's nicely toned chest. "mm, you're so hard" the blonde moaned, pressing against Sasori's arousal.

Sasori groaned and succedded in opening the door. He practically flew to the bed. Deidara smirked and hopped down from his lover's hold. He gently pushed him back on to the bed and crawled on top of him. The blonde moaned and ground their hips together. He leaned up, just enough to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to control you tonight" the blonde teasingly licked his earlobe before back off the bed. He gave a wink and turned on the radio, the song FutureSex/ LoveSounds by Justin Timberlake, played. Sasori made a sound similar to a grunt as the blonde began to move his hips teasingly slow. The redhead sat up, now sitting at the edge of the bed.

Even if his lover wasn't wearing a sexual outfit, he could still pull his little strip tease off. That's just how good he was. Deidara began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He turned around, wiggling his, according to Sasori, cute ass and letting his shirt slide down a bit, exposing some of his shoulder. Once he finished unbuttoning it, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Sasori letting his shirt fall and his belt. Sasori licked his lips. Deidara turned around once more, now facing Sasori. He came up to him and sat just above his lap. He swayed his hips, grabbing his Danna's hands and moving them to undo his pants.

The redhead undid them slowly. "your so hot Mr. Akasuna. Maybe we should get you out of these clothes, hm?" Deidara pulled the rest of his pants down to his knees before standing up and fully taking them off. Sasori nodded and started to undress him self quickly. The blonde giggled and moved Sasori's hands away when he was about to remove his boxers. "ah ah, did I give you permission to remove those?" he kissed Sasori's jaw line. "mm, damn brat" he moaned when he felt Deidara rub his erection through his boxers. He began to go down, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. The redhead fell back onto the bed, Deidara following. He began to kiss and nip at his hips, sliding his boxers down a bit.

"you like that, Danna?" he asked teasingly, now nipping gently at his erection, through his boxers. Sasori ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. "god yes" he thrust his hips. The blonde smiled and pulled down his boxers, exposing his aching member. "hehe, someone's excited to see me, yeah" he gave the tip a swift lick. "mpmh you fucking cock tease" Sasori gasped out as Deidara started to lick and nip at his throbbing member. "mm, so good, yeah" he moaned, taking more into his mouth.

"ahhh yess" Sasori moaned, now gripping the blonde's hair. "take it all in, baby" Deidara grinned and bobbed his head on the length, sliding more into his mouth. The redhead closed his eyes tight in ecstacy. He felt a familiar pressure build up in abdomen. "D-Dei...mm...I'm so close~" he gripped the blonde's hair harder. Deidara pulled back and lightly traced the head. "we can't have that, now can we, Mr. Akasuna?" he teased. Sasori groaned, "brat" the blonde laughed and shook his head. He then leaned over, making sure to casually rub against his lover, reaching into a drawer beside the bed. Deidara dug around a bit before pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and rubbed some on his fingers, before placing them near his heat.

Sasori's eyes watched intensely. Deidara pushed in one finger, moaning as he did. He was still pretty stretched out from earlier at the office, so he wouldn't have to prepare much. The redhead, grabbed the blonde's hips, rubbing his member against the inside of Deidara's thigh. The blonde made a loud, 'mm' sound as he now had three fingers inside him. "Danna I'm ready. Are you, hm?" he teased, pulling out his fingers and dragging them across Sasori's chest, leaving the wet substance to rub off his fingers and onto his lover's chest. "fuck yes" Sasori said, watching Deidara hover dangerously over his erection.

"good to hear, yeah" the blonde said, before impaling himself on his lover's hard shaft. "ohh, god!" he gasped. Sasori rubbed gentle circles in the blonde's thighs. After a couple seconds Deidara relaxed and started to move on top of him. "mm, Danna" he rocked. Sasori moaned quietly and rocked harder, trying to get the blonde to move. "is there something you want, Danna?" Deidara teased, how Sasori teased him earlier. The redhead groaned, "you know what I want, just st- mm" the blonde started to move his hips, making the other slide in and out of him. "yes...god Dei" Sasori moaned. Deidara moaned and kept his pace going. The redhead gripped the blonde's hips as he continued to ride him. "ooh Danna~ you feel so good, yeah!" Deidara moaned and lent down to kiss his lover. Sasori kissed him hard, prying his mouth open with his tongue. The blonde shivered feeling his lover's tongue rub his own.

It was exciting and made him move faster. He ran his hair through Sasori's hair, giving it gentle tugs. Sasori closed his eyes, loving every feeling his lover was giving him. "ahh! Danna~ you feel so good" Especially when the blonde was pulling his hair and whispering not-so-innocent words in his ear. The blonde would scream out every time his prostate was hit. "Sasori~" he moaned, "I'm sooo close, hm!" he whimpered. Sasori groaned and moved his hand, fisting Deidara's erection. The blonde moaned out his name over and over. It drove Sasori's hand faster. Deidara was going crazy on top of him. He felt like he could explode right then and there.

And damn the blonde was not kidding when he said he would ride him long and hard. After they both came, he still didn't stop. Sasori never knew he could orgasm that many times in his life. But now they were just laying in bed, his blonde lover resting on top of his body. "well that was different" Sasori chuckled, as he stroked Deidara's golden locks. "yeah" Deidara giggled then yawned and kissed Sasori's chest. "nighty night, Danna. Love you" Sasori smiled and kissed his lover's hair, "night, love you too, baby"

The next morning at the office Deidara was doing his usual paperwork when he got an email. "hm?" he opened the email, read it, then smiled. He straightened his papers, before heading out.

'meet me in my office, I have some work for you Mr. Iwa

Love yours truly,

Mr. Akasuna.'

_**TADA! THE END! wat ya think? Srry in the last part I kinda rushed it =_=' lol hope yu likeyed it!**_


End file.
